


Adventures in Laser Tag

by orphan_account



Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, The squad goes to laser tag, abby/leah fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Nick suggested laser tag, I didn’t think it was going to be this serious.





	Adventures in Laser Tag

When Nick suggested laser tag, I didn’t think it was going to be _this_ serious.

Leah, Simon, and Bram teamed up without a word. Leah just gave Simon this look and it’s not exactly a surprise that Bram went with him. Team Blue, (at Simon suggestion Bram gave Simon this heartfelt look, and Simon turned pink).

That left Nick, Garret, and… well, me. Garret was a wild card, but I know Nick and I make a good team. Especially since Nick has finally stopped alternating between glaring at me and eyeing me tearfully. And Team Red. (no reason.)

But, it got serious _quick_. Within one-minute Simon and Leah took out Nick, then Bram got me. I didn’t even know where he was. They were using fucking walkie-talkies and talking in code.

 

On the fourth match I manage to sneak up behind Leah. I silently grab her laser gun and tug it away from her.

“Wha—” she turns but I shove her back into a corner, then she’s smiling at me softly. This dork, honestly.

I have to stand on my tip toes to kiss, her, but when she wraps her arms around me it’s so worth it.

It’s soft, and I can feel Leah smiling through the kiss. Which is amazing, soft kisses are good, but not the kind of kisses you share pressed into the dark corner of a laser tag maze. So, I nip at her bottom lip and she clutches at my back and lets me deepen the kiss.

We’re breathless when I pull away. Her eyes are dark and she looks like she’s about to pull me back in when I raise my laser gun and her vest goes off.

It flashes red and makes a loud buzzing sound.

She stares blankly down at it, clearly dazed.

I laugh and start to move away, but then she grabs my hand and tugs me back. Spinning me around so that I’m pressed to the wall.

“playing dirty, Abby?” she teases, ripping her vest off and tossing it aside, then her lips are on mine again. Insistent and hard.


End file.
